


Fearless

by Missy



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Interspecies, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Abe can overcome his fear, all will be well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fearless

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: Hellboy, Abe Sapien/Nuala, understand

She’s a maiden of the forest, pale as a wraith against the pillows he borrowed from Liz. She’s also utterly receptive to everything he’s tried so far, and ready – so very ready – for the ultimate step.

Would their bodies even fit properly? COULD they? He paused and watched her with great trepidation. 

She feels his anxiety before he can express it and, making a crooning noise, captures his chin. “Can you feel me?” she asks Abe, touching her breast, taking his flipper and pressing it to her heart. “Here?”

He nods.

“I won’t be afraid. I’m afraid of so much…but I won’t be with you,” she panted. “Be with me, please…”

Her words release him utterly. He dives down, down, to find the heart of her, hear her gasp, and make them both realize they’re a perfect fit.


End file.
